1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system such as copier/printer/scanner/facsimile/compound machine (to be also referred to as combined machine) and the like, an information processing method, an information processing recording medium such as a CD-ROM.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a compound machine that includes a copying function, a printer function and a scanner function is coming onto the market. When the compound machine functions as a copier or a printer, an image is to be printed on a printing paper. When the compound machine functions as a copier or a scanner, an image is read from a document. When the compound machine functions as a facsimile, the compound machine receives or sends an image via a telephone line. Japanese laid-open patent application No. 2002-84383 discloses a technology relating to the compound machine.
The compound machine executes various information processing by using various programs such as applications or platforms. For storing information relating to the information processing, various storing means such as a hard disk drive and a memory card provided in the compound machine are used. If a hard disk drive or a memory card of a personal computer or a server computer that is connected to the compound machine can be used in addition to the hard disk drive or the memory card of the compound machine, more preferable execution environment can be realized for the information processing.
In addition, if the hard disk drive or the memory card of the compound machine can be used by a PC (personal computer) connected to the compound machine, more preferable execution environment can be realized for the information processing.